Angel
by Lady-Viscretus
Summary: Darth Vader visits his wife's grave, and he must allow himself to face the emotions he has hidden. One-shot.


A/N _This was so hard to write, I had to stop a few times, because of how delicate the situation is. I hope you enjoy it, and I would love reviews! :) _

_For those who enjoy reading with music, I recommend listening to Sarah McLaughlin's Angel along with the story. _

Darth Vader walked through the long hallways, the night's darkness shrouding the elaborate decorations. His boots clicked along the marble floors. He glanced at the paintings on the walls around him. Their faces seemed to follow him with disdain, their peace interrupted by his presence. Marble columns marked a new passageway. He entered, and light spilled from a lone lantern. The yellow beams danced upon a large wooden door and two more paintings. The face in these paintings was heavenly, adorned in regal attire, and locks of brunette hair seemed to gleam in the lone light.

The man stepped forward into the light, his black mask and armor shining. Silently, he stood before one of the pictures. He recognized the face well; it was one he held dear. One he had lost. An echo of his breathing penetrated the small room's quiet, and he turned away. With a wave of his gloved hand, the heavy wood door swung open.

The room glittered in white and blue, from the moonlight. Stained glass created an effect of water on a large stone coffin in the center. His figure stepped into the room, and moved aside a bouquet of sweet smelling flowers. He fell to his knees, and bowed his head slowly. From his cloak he produced a single fragile blossom of pale pink. The petals were soft, and cascaded to the stem. He placed it gently on the lid of her casket.

It was her favorite.

His memories of her flooded his mind, and for the first time in a year, he let them. A few stung him like sharp knives, and he embraced the pain. It was nothing compared to the way he hated himself for giving her up. Nothing compared to losing everything he had built around them.

His throat began to tighten as he held back tears. His respirator sped up and his chest ached with despair. A single orb of water ran down his face, hidden by the mask. He laid a hand on the large stone coffin, and tried to imagine her beneath the cold surface. The intricate carvings laced around his glove, and he began to trace them delicately. There were so many things he wanted say, so many emotions ran through him. Another tear broke through his barriers, and he gave in to grief.

His Angel's voice seemed to echo through the room.

_I truly… deeply… love you. And before we die, I want you to know. _

The image of her face was so clear. The fear she hid behind a calm gracefulness. In that moment, nothing else seemed to matter. She gave him her heart thinking it was the last thing she would ever give.

Why had he been so selfish? She believed in him, she _loved_ him, and now she was gone. It was all his fault, he had hurt her. Maker, he had _killed _her.

_Anakin, please._

The sound of her pleading voice drove a saber through his chest. _How could I? _His tears were uncontrollable now, heavy sobs echoed in sync with his ventilator. He had murdered his Angel, the only one he had cherished. What he wouldn't give to hold her in his arms, to see her beautiful face again, watch her chestnut curls glitter in the Naboo sunset. But it would never happen. He had made sure of that. He lost everything, because he didn't want to lose her.

A quiet whisper escaped him. "I'm sorry." Two words so simple, yet so difficult to say. He closed his eyes, searching for a sign. He didn't expect one; any type of forgiveness was beyond possible. How could she forgive the monster he had become? The same monster that killed her, and killed hundreds of innocent beings.

Why had he been so arrogant, so blind? He still was, and he couldn't change that. The realization of how far he had fallen chilled him. The room seemed to dull, and he knew he couldn't stay any longer. She was gone now, and he couldn't deny he was the reason why. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he stood, and moved to the door way. He let one last tear of grief fall down his face. His figure began to turn slowly away, with a few final words.

"_I love you, Angel. Goodbye." _


End file.
